


Ese hombre

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Dos hombres muy atractivos y dispares se encontraban frente a frente en aquel café, ambos sentados mirando a sus tazas de café negro recién hecho que descansaban en la mesita de firme caoba que estaba entre ellos sirviendo como barrera.Ese hombreNo quiso hacerte dañoNo le guardes rencor, compréndeloEse hombreSolo vino a ocuparEl enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejóInspirado en la canción "Por ese hombre" de Pimpinela y Dyango
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ese hombre

Dos hombres muy atractivos y dispares se encontraban frente a frente en aquel café, ambos sentados mirando a sus tazas de café negro recién hecho que descansaban en la mesita de firme caoba que estaba entre ellos sirviendo como barrera.

El más alto (por apenas tres centímetros) se inclinó sobre la mesita para preparar su bebida agregando con sumo cuidado un terrón de azúcar y un chorrito de crema para después revolver en suaves círculos, paseó una temblorosas manos por su ligeramente encanecida cabellera y sus dispares y fascinantes ojos de un color indescriptible se fijaron en el hombre robusto y de hebras color oro que solo suspiraba mientras sus ojos azules como el cielo miraban a la nada claramente perdidos en viejos recuerdos.

-Esto no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos- por fin se animó a hablar el antes cirujano

-No puedo Stephen, no sé vivir sin él- susurró su amigo tallándose el rostro en un gesto lleno de ansiedad

-Steve… ya no hay remedio, él tomó su decisión y tú debes respetarla- susurró

-No es fácil, él es mi vida entera- le interrumpió- jamás me planteé siquiera la idea de no tenerlo en mi vida. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por nuestro bienestar…

-Y Tony lo sabe pero a veces no es suficiente- murmuró el pelinegro

-Sé que me ama, si pudiera hablar con él ¡Por favor Stephen! Convéncelo, habla con él y convéncelo de vernos- suplicó con ojos llorosos

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- suspiró- Yo soy amigo de ambos y siempre lo seré pero no puedo intervenir de esa manera…

-¡Por favor! Estoy desesperado, yo…- el rubio se mordió el labio intentando contener el llanto- Sé que viendo a alguien

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo… él no me deja acercarme a la casa o a la empresa así que lo seguí y ammmm estuve revisando sus redes sociales

-¡Steve! Eso es acoso…- le reprendió molesto

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Está mal pero necesitaba verlo y ahí estaba él tan hermoso y perfecto como el día que lo conocí en la secundaria y sé que está sufriendo igual que yo, pero era imposible no notar los pequeños detalles, la ligera sonrisa… Se veía igual que cuando comencé a pretenderlo, sé que está con alguien y eso me está matando.

Ese hombre  
No quiso hacerte daño  
No le guardes rencor, compréndelo  
Ese hombre  
Solo vino a ocupar  
El enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejó

Cometí mil errores  
Descuide tantas cosas  
Pero ella sabía que yo no podía  
Vivir sin su amor

Stephen miró a su amigo derrumbarse, el gran Capitán Steven Grant Rogers no era más que el fantasma del hombre que en algún momento fue y su corazón se apretujó con dolor al no poder consolarle, a él que había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que le atendieran en el mejor de los hospitales por los mejores cirujanos cuando tuvo aquel horrible accidente que destruyó su carrera, a él que junto con su esposo le abrieron las puertas de su casa cuando Christine le dejó, que le recibieron como su amigo desde la misma noche que conoció al matrimonio en aquella gala…

-Steve- suspiró con fuerza- Tony sabe que vine a verte y me pidió que te dijera algo…

Tienes que olvidarla  
Aunque te haga daño  
Tal vez a su lado  
Ahora seas feliz, compréndelo  
Sé muy bien lo que sientes  
Pero voy a decirte  
Lo que ella me habló

Cuéntale que estoy muy bien  
Que fueron muchos años de soledad  
Que ya nunca podría volver con él

Convéncela  
No lo puedo hacer  
Convéncela

Dile que asi es mejor  
Que al fin ahora hay alguien  
Que piensa en mí  
Que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor

*****************Flashback**********************

-Él no puede seguir así Stephen- murmuró Tony Stark desde el mullido sofá- Tienes que hacerle ver que lo nuestro se acabó

-Sería mejor si tú mismo se lo dices Tony…

-No- contestó de inmediato- y no quiero que lo malinterprete, no me niego a verlo por rencor. Conozco muy bien a mi marido y sé que eso sólo serviría para darle esperanzas

-Él no firmará si no te ve- dijo Stephen con cansancio

-Debe hacerlo- dijo Tony en un suave susurro- Ambos merecemos ser felices, seguir con nuestras vidas pero él aún vive en el pasado, aún piensa en mí como el adolescente del que se enamoró y debe entender que ese Tony ya no existe. Nunca dejaré de quererlo, le debo demasiado y me regaló los años más maravillosos de mi vida pero también los más solitarios, siempre supe que su carrera militar sería una prueba para nuestra relación y estuve dispuesto a darlo todo pero…

-Fue demasiado- terminó el ex-cirujano

-Sí, yo comprendía y aceptaba que se perdiera alunas fechas pero cuando se pierden tres aniversarios seguidos sin siquiera una llamada…

-No lo aceptará, no viniendo de mí…

-Entonces dile que ya hay alguien más- le interrumpió- dile que soy feliz con alguien y que tengo todo lo que deseé. Que sepa que amo y soy amado…

*********************Fin flashback*************************

Sé que él le mintió  
Por qué hablas así  
Sé que él le mintió

Ese hombre  
Se nota que la quiere  
La he visto tan cambiada  
Está mucho mejor  
Tú lo sabes y por eso te duele  
Él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión

-¡No, no, no!- musitó Steve conteniendo sus lágrimas- Sé que fui un idiota, sé que le di prioridad a mis misiones cuando él debía ser mi número uno pero él sabía cuánto lo amo, él sabía que es mi todo, el aire que respiro…

-Debiste demostrárselo más Steve- interrumpió- él se sentía solo, abandonado…

-Y ese maldito se aprovechó de eso para robármelo- siseó- sé que si hablamos le haré ver que solo está dolido, que aún me ama lo suficiente para luchar por nuestro matrimonio

-No seas ingenuo Rogers- susurró con voz tensa-Si te pidió el divorcio es por algo, ya no hay segundas oportunidades

-No puede ser real, no puede dejar de amarme así, no después de tantos años

-Estuvieron casados veinte años ¿Realmente cuántos de esos aniversarios pasaron juntos?- cuestionó Strange- ¿Cuántos días de acción de gracias? ¿Qué tal les navidades?

El rubio se quedó en silencio mirando sus manos, su rostro reflejaba toda la vergüenza que sentía ante aquellas interrogantes

-No sé cómo fue su noviazgo- continuó el pelinegro- ni los primeros años de su matrimonio pero los conozco hace casi diez años y sé que por lo menos te perdiste la mitad de las fechas importantes en ese tiempo…

-Fui un imbécil, lo sé- contestó con voz queda- pero puedo enmendarlo, si Tony me dejará, o tal vez si hablo con su amante

-Deja de hacerte daño y escucha…

Si pudiera hablarle  
Sé que él comprendería  
Yo le haría saber  
Que ella está junto a él  
Por dolor

Ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere  
La vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo  
Aunque se lo que sientes  
Yo tengo que decirte  
Lo que ella me habló

*****************Flashback****************

Stephen se preocupó cuando su amigo dejó de contestar sus llamadas, sabía que estaría mal y la ausencia de su esposo no ayudaría. De verdad que en esos momentos deseó tener enfrente al rubio para romperle la nariz de un buen puñetazo ¿Cómo podía dejar solo a Tony en estos momentos?

Continuó con su recorrido por cuanto club y bar había en la ciudad hasta que por fin encontró al moreno ebrio no sólo whisky sino también de dolor y miseria, lo había sacado de aquel lugar y le llevó a su hogar para cuidarle tal como había cuidado de él después de su accidente.

El genio y él prácticamente vivían juntos, de esa manera evitaba que el de ojos avellana bebiera o cometiera alguna estupidez víctima del dolor, había pasado noches enteras consolándole cuando lloraba la muerte de sus padres mientras murmuraba cual pequeño que se encontraba solo en el mundo y que de nada le servía seguir respirando. Fue Stephen Vincent Strange quien le ayudó con todos los arreglos funerarios mientras Steven Grant Rogers continuaba con aquella importante misión en medio oriente y con el paso del tiempo aquel deseo de ayudar a un amigo inevitablemente se convirtió en algo más, después de todo él siempre había sentido un pequeño deje de envidia de aquel matrimonio que parecía ser perfecto, él siempre había deseado algo así…

*******************Fin flashback********************

-¿Algo más?- murmuró Steve, su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada

-Ninguno lo planeó Steve, las cosas se dieron por si solas…- contestó Stephen con voz entrecortada

Cuéntale que soy feliz  
Que a veces me da pena mirar atrás  
Pero no tengo miedo, quiero cambiar

Como pudo cambiar  
Se ha cansado de ti  
Como pudo cambiar

Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer  
Que alguien necesita por fin mi amor  
Que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien

Ese hombre robó  
No fue culpa de él  
Ese hombre robó

********************Flashback****************************

-Cariño- Tony se acercó y sus temblorosas manos- Steve debe entender que por mucho que nos amamos no estuvimos destinados a ser, los dos cambiamos. Él fue mi primer novio, mi gran amor pero no el hombre de mi vida

-Le vamos a romper el corazón- susurró Strange conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Lo sé- lo voz del moreno era entrecortada- Pero debe entender que no le pido el divorcio para estar contigo sino porque es lo que debí hacer hace años… Mi más grande error fue anteponer mi amor por Steve a mi amor propio.

*********************Fin flashback************************

Ese hombre  
No quiso hacerte daño  
No le guardes rencor, compréndelo  
No lo dudes, es tu amigo y te quiere  
Por qué ese hombre  
Ese hombre  
Soy yo

-Lo lamento tanto- susurró Stephen conteniendo un sollozo- yo jamás pensé, jamás quise que algo así pasara

-¿Ustedes?

-Tú no estabas y yo cuidé de él, no podía dejar que se destruyera, no tienes ni idea de cuánto daño le hizo la muerte de sus padres y cuando tú no llegaste se derrumbó, yo sólo quería cuidarlo pero cuando nos dimos cuenta estos sentimientos ya estaban aquí…

-¿Ustedes?- el ojiazul le miraba con un rostro de agonía pura

-Te juro que nunca te fue infiel, él te amaba demasiado como para faltarte de esa manera. Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada pero…

-¿Lo amas?- le interrumpió con voz ronca

-Más que a mi propia vida- declaró sin dudar un instante

El silencio ante tal declaración era avasallador y retumbaba en sus tímpanos cual tambor bélico

-No puedo- dijo por fin el pelinegro- Lo siento no puedo seguir con esto- dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa a lado del tibio café que nunca probó y se levantó presuroso

Se dio vuelta para irse cuando sintió una mano detenerle por el codo, giró despacio mirando a un hombre destrozado que luchaba consigo mismo para lograr comunicarse sin éxito

-Nunca quisimos hacerte daño, ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día- murmuró el médico

Sin más se deshizo con suavidad del agarre y se retiró de aquella cafetería con la garganta hecha un nudo y el corazón latiendo cual potro salvaje. El rubio aún en shock dejó correr sus lágrimas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos mientras dejaba salir su dolor en forma de desgarradores sollozos.

**FIN**


End file.
